No más ojos en el cielo
by ETS 2
Summary: ¿Que ocurre cuando uno de los integrantes de la patrulla sufre un incidente y en consecuencia de ello decide dejar de lado al equipo? Cierto miembro de la patrulla hará lo que sea posible por ella, aunque eso signifique hacer de lado sus sentimientos y lo que siente en realidad, en su corazón.


"**No más ojos en el cielo"**

**Introducción.**

Era una mañana bastante tranquila en Bahía Aventura, el sol comenzaba a salir por entre las montañas y el brillo de éste iluminaba el mar y gran parte de la costa de este increíble lugar. Los barcos del lugar empezaban a moverse y hacer sus actividades cotidianas.

"¡Que hermosa mañana! Vaya día tan bonito como adentrarse un poco en altamar y hacer un pequeña expedición" -Dijo alguien que se hacía llamar capitán Turbot, él se encontraba en su pequeño barco y se disponía a zarpar desde la costa- "Si tengo suerte quizás pueda ver a las ballenas y a los delfines, es justo el momento en el año donde más se aproximan a esta parte del mar" -Comentó él mientras colocaba su mano en la frente para poder ver hacia el horizonte-

"Pues, ¡Vamos allá!" -Exclamó y tomó los controles de su barco para zarpar de ahí-

(Sonido del agua chocando con las rocas de la costa) El Capitán Turbot se dirige a altamar mientras el destello del sol iluminaba el horizonte a lo lejos de la costa.

Mientras tanto en la avenida justo a un lado de la playa la mayoría de las personas tambien se disponían a realizar sus actividades cotidianas, negocios y lugares de venta comenzaban a abrir sus puertas al público.

"Hola Nolan muy buenos días" -Saludó el dueño de una repostería a alguien que repartía el periódico en su bicicleta mientras abría la puerta de su negocio con un pastel entre sus manos-

El joven de la bicicleta escucha y responde ante el saludo.

"Hola Frank, buenos días, te veo después"

"Por supuesto, ten excelente día"

"Igualmente"

Se despidieron y ambos continuaron con sus labores. Pero no fueron los únicos ya que la mayoría de las personas que andaban por esos lares tambien se saludaron y dieron los buenos días.

Mientras eso pasaba un chico de alrededor de diez años pasó corriendo a toda velocidad por la acera junto a un cachorro de pastor alemán, las personas lo vieron y no dudaron en saludarlo…

"¡Hola Ryder!"

"¿Cómo te va Ryder?"

"¿A dónde con tanta prisa?"

"¡Guau! ¡Guau!" -Ladraba el pastor alemán pasando cerca de las personas que caminaban por la acera-

Ryder era un chico que tenía poco de haber llegado a Bahía Aventura, pero en su corta estancia ya era conocido por la mayoría de los habitantes, quienes le hablaban y acogían con cariño.

"Una disculpa, tengo algo que atender con rapidez" -Explicó Ryder algo acelerado mientras se detenía un momento sirviéndole tambien para descansar- "Después sabrán de que se trata" -Añadió Ryder esbozando una sonrisa-

El pastor alemán se sitúa a un lado de Ryder y le sonríe al resto de personas mientras sacaba la lengua felizmente.

"Lo entendemos Ryder, ¡mucha suerte!" -Dijeron las personas-

"Muchas gracias, los veo después" -Dijo Ryder retomando su camino- "Ven Chase, vámonos"

"¡Guau! ¡Guau!" -Ladró Chase y siguió a Ryder-

Ambos continuaron su camino mientras la gente se despedía de ellos. Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron a un puente, prudentemente miran a ambos lados y cruzan la calle para llegar hasta el.

"Bueno, aquí estamos" -Dijo Ryder admirando el puente de extremo a extremo y de su bolsillo saca una Tablet- "Solo hay que cruzar este puente y cuando lleguemos hasta el otro lado veremos que es lo que hay"

Chase se pone enfrente de él y le habla.

"Entonces… del otro lado del puente es donde se supone que…"

"Así es Chase, es donde vamos a poder establecer los cimientos de nuestro proyecto"

"¡Genial Ryder!" -Exclamó Chase saltando alegremente-

"En efecto lo es Chase" -Dijo Ryder y junto con Chase comenzó a caminar por la acera del puente para cruzarlo-

Mientras Ryder caminaba éste veía su Tablet, viendo cierta información interesante sobre el lugar.

"Sabes, la alcaldesa Goodway fue muy gentil en cedernos este lugar para nuestro proyecto" -Dijo Ryder viendo por un costado del puente el oleaje del mar- "Mi idea es formar un equipo de grandes cachorros, capaces de ayudar a quien lo necesite y en donde sea"

"Entonces se podría decir que yo soy el primero en formar parte de ese equipo"

"Así es Chase, y además tu serás el líder, cuando tengamos mas integrantes en el equipo tu serás quien los dirija hacia el éxito en cada misión"

"Ohmmm (Chido de preocupación)" -Chilló Chase al escuchar eso de parte de Ryder-

"¿Qué ocurre Chase?" -Preguntó Ryder deteniéndose a unos cuantos pasos de llegar ya hasta el otro lado de puente-

Chase pone una carita triste y le explica.

"Lo que pasa es que no se si ya vaya a ser un buen líder cuando mis compañeros lleguen al equipo"

Ryder baja un poco la mirada y se pone comprensivo con Chase, así que da media vuelta y se hinca enfrente de él.

"No digas eso amigo, tu tienes todo el porte de ser un excelente líder" -Motivó Ryder a Chase acariciándolo un poco mientras le decía esto-

"¿De verdad crees eso?" -Preguntó Chase alzando la vista para ver Ryder, aunque él aun no confiaba del todo de sí mismo-

"Chase un líder debe de motivar a sus compañeros a salir adelante, cuando las cosas se compliquen, o parezcan que no tienen solución el líder debe estar ahí para hacer ver al equipo de que no hay nada imposible"

"_Nada… imposible" _-Pensó Chase en su mente al igual que Ryder-

Ryder continuó con su motivación hacia Chase.

"Si uno de tus compañeros tiene alguna complicación tu estarás ahí para ayudarlo, y motivarlo, si, así como estoy haciendo ahora mismo contigo, y créeme lo harás incluso mejor que yo" -Finalizó Ryder con una sonrisa acariciando tiernamente la cabeza de Chase-

"¡Tienes razón Ryder! ¡Yo puedo con esto!" -Dijo Chase comenzando a sentirse motivado-

"Yo se que puedes con esto, y que además podrás dirigir a tu equipo, dándoles órdenes, pero, sobre todo, motivarlos y apoyarlos para sacarlos adelante en cualquier situación"

"¡Muchas Gracias Ryder! ¡Ahora me siento mucho mas confiado que antes!" -Dijo Chase mucho más alegre, tanto que se abalanzó sobre Ryder y empezó a lamer su rostro con su lengua-

"No es nada amigo, ¡Espera! Jeje ¡Basta Chase! Me haces cosquillas jeje"

Chase continuó lamiendo el rostro de Ryder y luego de hacerlo por un momento éste dejo de lamerlo y Ryder pudo ponerse de pie.

"Bueno Chase, de momento no hay mucho de que preocuparse, pues tu eres el único todavía"

"Eso es cierto Ryder"

"Pero…" -Decía Ryder mientras caminaba un poco hacia el frente, viendo su Tablet- "Justo aquí, es donde comienza todo"

Ryder señala hacia enfrente.

"¡Wow! Es un bonito lugar este de acá" -Expresó Chase admirando el lugar-

Justo enfrente de ambos el puente finalizaba, y con ello una verde colina con un camino que servía como glorieta alrededor de esta conectaba con el puente, los pájaros cantaban y la tranquilidad se respiraba en este lugar.

"Chase"

"¿Sí?"

"El proyecto Paw Patrol comienza"

"Si Ryder, estoy listo para hacer esto… yo seré el primero"

Ryder asiente y vuelve a admirar al igual que Chase el entorno.

**N/A: Imagínense a Ryder y Chase juntos a sus espaldas mientras ambos miraban donde en un futuro sería su proyecto finalizado.**

* * *

_**Mientras tanto en alguna otra parte de Bahía Aventura.**_

(Avión aterrizando)

"_Bienvenidos a Bahía Aventura, por favor tengan sus papeles en mano al bajar del avión y obedezcan las indicaciones de las autoridades correspondientes, ¡Gracias!"_

"_El vuelo a Londres sale en quince minutos, repito, vuelo a Londres en quince minutos"_

El aeropuerto de Bahía Aventura, lugar donde cientos de personas y turistas venían o iban de viaje, en cualquiera de los dos casos esto hacía del aeropuerto un lugar muy concurrido diariamente.

(Avión aterrizando)

"(Olfatea) ¡Guau! ¡Guau! (Mueve la colita)"

Justo en la pista de aterrizaje, más específicamente cerca de la torre de control una cachorra de Cockapoo se levantaba del piso cada que un avión despegaba o aterrizaba sobre la pista. Esta cachorra llevaba sobre su cabeza unas gafas de aviador antiguas y denotaba por su comportamiento que lo suyo, era todo lo relacionado a volar.

"Te gusta ver los aviones…" -Comentó un hombre adulto de alrededor de cincuenta años sentado a lado de la cachorra en una mecedora de madera- "No es así Skye"

El hombre extiende su mano y acaricia la cabeza de la Cockapoo.

"¡Guau! ¡Guau!" -Ladró ella felizmente con una sonrisa-

Luego de que la acariciaran Skye se sienta y ve al cielo, ella veía como uno de los aviones sobrevolaba por entre las nubes y sentía al ver ese avión como si ella hubiera nacido para estar por las nubes…

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

**¿Qué les parece esta nueva historia?**

**De momento estaré enfocada en ella ya que la historia de la 'Mayor Amenaza' debo planificarla un poco más, pero después de esta historia continuare con ella.**

**Si hay algo en lo que deba mejorar puedes decírmelo con una critica constructiva, siempre son bien recibidas y son de gran ayuda.**

**Espero que esta nueva historia sea de su agrado.**

**Sin mas que decir me despido.**

**Un saludo y ¡hasta la próxima!**


End file.
